Young
Young & Matched is the ninth episode of season 4 of Young & Hungry. It premiered on July 27, 2016. Plot Gabi and Josh attend a speed dating event at the diner, and make a bet as to who can get the most dates. But in order to do so, Josh can’t reveal he’s wealthy, and Gabi can’t reveal what she really looks like. Not trusting each other to stick to the rules, Gabi and Josh end up on an awkward double date. Elliot tries to bond with Keisha, and looks to Yolanda and Sofia for ideas.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/freeform/shows/young-hungry/episodes/young-matched/ Episode Summary The episode starts off with Elliot happy, complimenting Gabi on her cooking and she asks him what he needs since he is usually only nice to her when he wants something. Elliot comments that Alan is away and Elliot has to look after Keisha, but Gabi tells him she cant because she is going speed dating. Elliot doesn't know what to do so asks Yolanda, who says she can't help him either because she is hanging out with Sofia, which allows Elliot to say he and Keisha will see Yolonda and Sofia at Sofia's place at 8:00. Josh finds out about Gabi speed dating and wants to go along since he's single too. Josh and Gabi make a bet to see who can get as many dates as possible as long as Gabi can't reveal what she really looks like and Josh can't reveal he is rich. Meanwhile, at Sofia's, she Yolonda, Elliot and Keisha are playing a game, but Keisha gets upset, saying she and Elliot suck as a team and she wishes Alan was here. At the speed dating, Josh pretends to be a truck driver and Gabi comes in a wig and a tracksuit in order to win the bet to see how many dates they can get. They both only get one match and make another bet - the first one to get a second date wins. Since both can't be trusted with sticking to the bet, they decide to go to the same place, but Matt and Monica think that Josh and Gabi are siblings and they all go back to Gabi's apartment since they are pretending to be siblings. Sofia comes home from when Elliot practiced on her hair and demands that Gabi and Josh tell Matt and Monica the truth. Josh tells Monica, but she leaves angrily and Gabi tells Matt the truth, but he's not angry and wants a second date, allowing her to win the bet. However, later Josh finds out Matt is a criminal and rushes over to help Gabi, who is tied up. Matt has robbed Josh, including his irreplaceable Rolex watch that his grandfather left him. Gabi and Josh end up fighting about the bet, but start complimenting each other while fighting. After a moment of silence, Gabi throws herself at Josh and they start having sex on the couch. Elliot really wants to bond with Keisha and Yolonda says he should do Keisha's hair as a way to connect with her. Keisha and Elliot are able to bond over this since she finds out he just wants to spend time with her. Gabi and Josh are in bed and are curious to how it has happened. They both agree to never let it happen again because they suck at the relationship part of it, but agree it was amazing sex. Monica walks into Gabi's room looking for Josh for another date, only to find Gabi and and him in bed together, grossed out, still thinking they are siblings and leaves in disgust. Josh rubs in Gabi's face that he has a second date (although it doesn't happen since Monica still thinks Gabi and Josh are siblings and has found them in bed together), still technically winning the bet and that Gabi has to come to work early the next day. Cast Main Cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring Cast *Demi Mills as Keisha Guest Cast *Brent Bailey as Matt *Laura Chinn as Monica Locations *San Fransisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Elliot and Alan's apparent Trivia *This is the penultimate episode of season 4. *Gabi and Josh sleep together for the first time properly, since their first time was when they were drunk and neither of them really remembered it. *Monica almost asks Josh out again until she catches him and Gabi having sex, still thinking they are brother and sister. *This is the last appearance as Keisha since she goes to another of her family members. *Matt robs Josh's stuff, including his grandfather's irreplaceable Rolex watch. *Barbra Streisand is mentioned. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016 Category:Episodes Airing in 2016